CENTRAL OFFICE OF INFORMATION - Parents
A graphic PIF from the COI in 1976, one of the most infamous PIFs simply because of how, at one point, it was almost impossible to find. DESCRIPTION: We see a man and a woman walking back from a supermarket named "SAFEWAY" The father: "what she always on about her kid of her's?" The mother: "Oh I don't know, said to her last week you worry too much about Stephen. Leaving school next year that's him sorted out" It cuts to a shot of a kid arguing with some of his friends in a field The father: "Yeah, well, that's her lookout, isn't it? Should have been stricter with him at the right time" It then cuts to the mother and father inside their car The mother: "Yeah well, you're too strict, you are" The father: "I'm not strict, I'm fair" We briefly see a child lighting a match next to a big box of fire works "It's not giving Kevin any harm, is it?" It cuts back to the car The mother: "Yeah, you can't hold kids back, though." The camera then briefly cuts to a graphic shot of 'Kevin' being burned by some fireworks, before cutting back The father: "I'm not saying '"Hold him back", I'm saying there's such a thing as discipline, yeah discipline" Then we see a horrible shot of Kevin convulsing off the burns he got to his face, while some ambulancemen pick him up. One of the kids runs off (Like a total coward) while Kevin is placed on a stretcher. Meanwhile, the mother and father are back home, placing their shopping in their house The mother: "Well, I still say you got to draw a line" The father: "Anyway, where is Kevin this afternoon?" The mother: "Oh I don't know, I think he said he was going round to see Stephen" The mother goes to pick some bags out of her car as a man and a child approach her. The father: "yeah, that's another thing I don't like either, them playing together. There's enough kids round here judging round about the weekend" While the father says this, the man explains something to the mother and we see another brief shot of Kevin being burned The mother: "JIM?!" We then see the wreckage of the fireworks as a female narrator then says -"If you child was killed or badly injured in a fireworks accident like this, you'd probably blame the parents of the other children. But your children are your responsibility. Make sure yours aren't meddling with fireworks this bonfire night." No slogan or company logo is visible at the end, the screen fades to black MUSIC: N/A SOUNDS: We can hear the parents push the trolley, the kids arguing, the car driving Kevin being burned by the fireworks as they explode and an ambulance siren. As well as the characters talking. TRIVIA: This PIF was only rediscovered 5 years ago, Until then, it was almost impossible to find. Turns out, nobody had the idea of politely asking the BFI if they could use it. VARIANT: Some people say there is a longer, uncut version of this PIF that was very graphic, but nobody has found it yet (at least i don't think) CONTROVERSY: After airing for the first time, this PIF was immediately moved to a post-watershed time, due to the complaints of it being too graphic and upsetting. AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on only a few YouTube channels. Before it was found however, it was nearly extinct. SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The shots of Kevin being burned, while only brief, are unbelievably frightening Category:PUBLIC INFORMATION FILMS MADE BY THE COI Category:Firework Safety PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:PIFs